


Therese's Fantasy

by belair82



Series: Her Again [2]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Smut, hot lesbian sex, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belair82/pseuds/belair82
Summary: Therese's dirty fantasy ...Chapter is set not long after Carol and Therese move to Los Angeles.It's all smut, ladies. Literally nothing else.So. Much. Smut.





	Therese's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matariki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matariki/gifts).



> This is an idea that matariki had been asking me to do, so this is for her. It's an early birthday present, so Happy Birthday, dear!

It was their usual routine to try to find a new place to eat every Friday night. They had been in dives and upscale restaurants. Tonight was a dive night. They went to a bar, saw live music and ate some pretty good bar food. 

Therese had enjoyed the change of scenery when she moved to California and had still been acclimating to her new city. Los Angeles certainly wasn’t Pittsburgh and while she missed the Burgh, she was happy to be away from Pennsylvania in general. She missed her family and her friends, but this move was good for her and she saw how good it was for Carol as well. 

Therese couldn’t wait to get Carol home. Home was a small apartment that they fell in love with as soon as they saw it. They knew eventually they’d upgrade, but for right now, it was working.

She had a surprise for Carol waiting at home and it had been killing her to keep it to herself all night long. Finally, they were back home and Therese was waiting for the moment that Carol would find the box on the bed.

Therese took off her shoes, sat down on the couch … and waited. Carol said that she was going to change and asked Therese if she wanted to watch a movie once she was done in the bedroom. Therese nodded her approval and Carol went to the bedroom. She listened intently, but heard nothing from Carol. It was way too silent in the apartment. Then she heard it: the lid being lifted from the box. _Go time._

“Therese?” Carol called out.

“Yes, darling?”

“Would you come here, please?”

“On the way,” Therese said as if she had no idea what was happening. She stood in the doorway to their bedroom and watched as Carol held up the strap on. “Yes?”

“What’s going on?”

“Did you not read the note?”

“Oh, I read the note. But … you want _me_ to use this on _you_?”

“Is that what the note says?” Therese asked.

“Yes.”

“Hmm, interesting,” Therese said, playfully.

“You’re serious?”

Therese walked over and stood in front of Carol.

“I am.”

“Sweetheart, we’ve tried it before and I don’t want to hurt you,” she said gently.

“You won’t hurt me, Carol.”

“Baby …”

“Carol,” Therese interrupted quickly. “Trust me, okay?”

“But how? I don’t understand.”

“Why don’t you change, put that on and I’ll explain everything to you.”

Carol smirked and went to the bathroom. Therese stood there and waited anxiously to see Carol almost completely naked. She sat down on the bed and heard the bathroom door open. When she looked up at Carol walking toward her, her heart began to race. Carol sat down next her and waited.

“What else did the note say?” Therese already knew.

“To undress you.” Carol’s smile was soft and full of love.

“Well then, don’t let _me_ stop you.”

Carol pulled Therese’s shirt up over her head and reached around to unhook her bra. She unbuttoned Therese’s jeans, her hands shaky. Carol was definitely enjoying this just as much. She pulled off Therese’s jeans and underwear at the same time. Therese kneeled down in front of Carol and grabbed the rubber cock. She slowly lowered her mouth and kept eye contact with her when she slipped the tip of it into her mouth and further still. She pulled back and looked at Carol.

“So, you want to know how all of this came to be, huh?”

“I _am_ curious.”

“Well, a few weeks ago, I decided that I wanted you to fuck me with this.” Therese illustrated her point with the cock by pushing it hard against Carol’s pussy. She caught a hint of Carol’s arousal and smiled inwardly, knowing that she was enjoying this just as much. “So, when I was home by myself, I practiced.”

“You practiced? You used this to masturbate?”

“I did. It took a while until I was able to comfortably fuck myself with it. But now, it feels so good. And now, I want you to fuck me with it.” 

“Damn, baby. I’m sad that I missed being able to watch all of that masturbating.”

“Oh, I’ll gladly do it again for you … whenever you want.”

“I can’t wait for that.”

Therese picked up the lube from the box and threw the box on the floor. She laid down on the bed and motioned for Carol. The older woman hovered over her and smiled wickedly.

“So, Miss Belivet,” Carol said and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Why don’t you tell me what it is that you want?” she asked, playing Therese’s game.

Therese’s breath hitched when she felt the tip of the cock connect with her throbbing clit. She felt Carol stroke it along her soaked pussy.

“I want you to fuck me. Please?”

She watched as Carol lubed the cock, getting ready to hopefully give her the pounding she had been waiting for. Carol’s actions were deliberate and slow, drawing out the anticipation. She was on her knees, stroking the lube along the stiff cock between her legs.

“What are you thinking?” Therese asked, wondering what it finally felt like for Carol to have this power over her.

Carol smirked and threw her head back in wicked laughter. “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would.”

“Well …” Carol moved closer and stroked the length of Therese’s slit with her cock. “I’m thinking about how long I’ve wanted to do this and I can’t believe that you’ve actually taken the time to make this fantasy of mine come true.”

“It’s not only your fantasy. It’s mine, too.” Therese bit her bottom lip in anticipation. “Please, Carol. I can’t take it any more,” she begged. “Slide it in already.”

Carol complied and started with the tip before moving herself towards Therese and pushing it all the way in. Carol gasped as it slid in effortlessly.

“You really have practiced, haven’t you?”

“Fuck, that feels good.” Therese moved her hands to Carol’s ass. “Fuck me already.”

Carol moved her hips and Therese’s skin sizzled with desire. She was slow at first and Therese’s hands moved up to Carol’s back, luxuriating in the movement of the strong muscles. Carol had the sexiest back that Therese had ever seen and she knew all of that working out had paid off, especially for Therese right now. It was contributing to her arousal whether Carol knew it or not, but she was sure that Carol knew. 

“Faster and don’t be shy.”

Carol moved faster and it was beyond sexy. Therese’s moans were getting louder and watching Carol’s body move that way was almost too much for her. Her head fell back and her eyes closed. Her senses were overloaded with Carol; her hot skin, the scent of her perfume and their combined arousal, but most of all, Carol’s cock fucking her relentlessly.

“Look at me, Therese.”

Therese opened her eyes, barely. When she did, Carol’s eyes were a storm. She was enjoying this, maybe more than Therese was. She felt Carol’s fingers reach down to work her clit. Carol was clearly determined.

“I’m going to make you come so hard.”

“Please,” she begged and moved her hand to her clit. “Just fuck me hard and fast, I’ll do the rest.”

Therese rubbed her clit while Carol fucked her. She felt her body starting to tighten and prepared for what she was sure was going to be one of the strongest orgasms of her life. Her eyes flew shut as her body went rigid. She dug her fingers into Carol’s back when she came, crying out as she did. She thrust her hips up to meet Carol’s, taking advantage of her every movement.

Carol slowed her movements and Therese collapsed. Her body tingled and she felt Carol’s lips on her chest, neck and up farther to kiss her softly on the lips. Therese felt herself contracting around the cock, Carol’s cock. 

She slowly pulled out of Therese and laid on her side, trailing her fingers on Therese’s stomach. Therese smiled and finally caught her breath.

“Don’t you dare think that it’s over yet,” Therese said when she looked over at Carol.

“Really?” Carol shrugged.

“Really.”

“That was so much fun.”

“Well, the fun’s just getting started.”

“What next, Miss Belivet?”

“Don’t you dare think of taking that off yet.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Therese rolled onto her stomach and turned to smile at Carol.

“Now, _this_ is _my_ fantasy.”

“Well, you’re going to have to be a little more descriptive, sweetheart.”

Therese smiled wickedly and lifted her ass in the air.

“I want you to fuck me like this … from behind. Would you do that for me?”

“Oh fuck.” Carol looked surprised and aroused at the same time. “Really?”

“Mmhmm.” Therese wiggled her ass in the air.

Carol sat up behind her and positioned herself. Therese propped herself up on her hands and waited. She felt Carol run her nails down her back, down her ass and stop on the back of her thighs. 

“I have one request,” Therese said a little too nervously, but it was easier to say it once she wasn’t facing Carol. She didn’t often get shy in the bedroom with Carol, but this was uncharted territory and Therese was done with being inhibited.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Smack my ass while you fuck me.” 

She felt Carol tense. Had she said the wrong thing? Would Carol be too afraid to do this for her? She turned her head to look at Carol and was unable to read her. Was she terrified? Aroused? Both? 

“If it’s too much to ask …”

“No, it’s not that. I’m just a little shocked is all. Before tonight, we hadn’t done _anything_ like this and I wasn’t sure if you’d be into it.”

“So, you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” Carol smiled. _Definitely aroused, not terrified._

“Whenever you’re ready.” She winked at her. “Oh, and you can be rough if you’d like. Don’t be afraid to fuck me hard, baby.” 

Therese turned her head back around and waited. She felt the cock slide easily into her once again; a feeling she was sure she’d never tire of. Carol held it in place for a moment before pulling back out and slamming hard into her. Carol pumped the cock in and out, harder and faster. Before she had a chance to ask, she felt the sting of Carol’s hand on her ass cheek. She cried out at the strange mixture of pleasure and pain. 

“Oh fuck! More!”

Carol gave her her wish and smacked her ass once again. These were sensations that Therese could get used to. She had no intention of ever being the shy girl she once was. She didn’t need to be that with Carol. In Carol, she had someone that she could ride out her wildest sexual fantasies. Carol wasn’t afraid to give her what she wanted and Therese planned on being even more vocal from now on. 

Therese fell to her chest and let Carol do anything and everything that she wanted. She felt Carol lean over and her hand moved to rub Therese’s clit. It was still sensitive from the last orgasm and that made it feel even better. Therese knew that she didn’t need to warn Carol of her orgasm; she knew her body well. When Therese came, she reached around and held Carol in place. 

“Fuck, don’t move,” she screamed. “Oh god, it feels so good.”

Carol softly kissed Therese’s back and caressed the marks that she left on her. 

“You are full of surprises, you know that?”

Therese collapsed on the bed, spent from her second powerful orgasm. She envisioned all the incredible nights they were about to spend together because of tonight. Tonight was a first of many firsts that Therese was sure they would encounter together and she couldn’t wait for more.

Carol finally laid down on her back and when Therese looked at her, she looked exhausted.

“Thank you, Carol. That was amazing.”

“No, thank you. That was wonderful.”

“You know,” Therese said when she rolled on her side to face Carol. “The first time I saw this …” She moved her hand to the cock that was soaked in her juices. “I was fucking terrified that you wanted to use it on me. I knew that thing would rip me apart.”

“And now, it suits you just fine.”

“Did you enjoy that as much as I did?”

“Maybe more. I’ve always wondered if you’d had some wild side to you. I guess it’s finally shown itself to me.” Therese unbuckled the harness and pulled it from Carol’s hips.

“I think it’s your turn. What do you want?”

“Your mouth. I’m so fucking turned on that I’m sure it’ll only take a minute before I come.”

Therese positioned herself between Carol’s legs and opened them wide. Carol was soaked and Therese was sure that she was right about how fast she’d come. She could see Carol’s swollen clit begging for her mouth and leaned down to place a kiss on it. Carol’s hips jerked when Therese’s lips connected with her clit. She languidly moved her tongue from Carol’s clit to her entrance and back up again.

“Baby, don’t tease me right now. I’m dying here. I need it now.”

Therese didn’t waste any more time. She wrapped her lips around Carol’s hard nub and flicked her tongue relentlessly over it while her fingers worked the entrance of Carol’s dripping pussy. She slid three fingers inside and fucked her while she sucked her clit. It wasn’t long until Carol was screaming in pleasure; sounds that Therese loved hearing. She smiled and placed a kiss on Carol’s mound. It was a quick orgasm, but Carol had been worked up since the moment she saw the strap on in the box. She didn’t need to tell her in order for Therese to know.

Therese laid next to her and they held each other for a while, both exhausted from the night.

“So, do you think we’ll be doing this again, then?” Therese asked.

“Oh, I most certainly hope this will happen again. If you’re up for it.”

“I’m up for anything with you.”

“I’m starting to understand that.”

“I think next time, we should play out a fantasy of yours.”

“That can be arranged, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
